


One Month

by dukekitty



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Snow, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukekitty/pseuds/dukekitty
Summary: Ukyo wakes up on his and Ryusui's one month to find that his partner wasn't next to him in his bed. Where could he have gone?
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	One Month

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanee/gifts).



> This fic is entirely for my girlfriend Hani, and today marks our one month as well~
> 
> May we have many more milestones

Light filtered through pelt curtains that kept the hut’s windows covered. Already, the commotion of early morning work was bustling about, the still air of dawn being replaced with movement and activity. The absence of warmth from the other side of the bed, however, is what ultimately rose Ukyo from his slumber. The other captains agreed to give Ukyo the day off from his early morning patrol and scouting routine, which he eventually accepted after a long persistence of refusal. 

The bed-headed silver haired boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had a rough time waking up, as his internal clock begged to be up and at it before the sun rose above the horizon. After forcing himself to sleep more, the temptation of a warm and cozy bed with a warm and cozy partner being too much to resist, he woke up hours later confused and alone, that said warmth no longer next to him.

Dizzy and drowsy, Ukyo turned to sit off of the bed. The cold stone floor made him shiver. Standing up, he walked over to the window and pulled back the pelt curtains. Outside, energy that promised productivity held strong through the many people that went about their tasks. Suika and the other village children ran about in what appeared to be a game of tag in the snow with Chalk tailing behind them. Across a clearing held Senku, Gen, and Chrome, who were all hunched over a workbench. Obligated to join the trio on strategic planning that he felt he was missing out on, he quickly got dressed and made his presence outside. 

Blinking the brightness out of his eyes, a chilly breeze rustled his hair. The brunch beneath his feet attested to last night's recuperation. He entertained the thought that Spring will arrive soon, and the turn of the weather will melt the ever present snow that blanketed the ground. A puff of frost blew from his mouth as he shivered and neared the other captains.

“Sleep well?” Gen smiled and clapped his shoulder. Ukyo shook down his chattering teeth and exhaled a ‘brrrrrr’ 

“Yes, thank you again for letting me and Ryusui take the morning off!” The jade eyed boy rubbed the back of his head. Looking around the group, he pointed out.

“Speaking of which, where is he?” Immediately everyone’s eyes averted, looking at anything else like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“He went out to that one tree you like.” Gen clambered over in a panic to Senku and covered his mouth, sweating buckets.

“What he  _ meant _ is that you don’t need to worry about it, U-chan~” Gen smiled a little too forcibly, side-eying Senku as he removed his hand. Chrome was also sweating buckets. 

“Anyways,” Senku cleared his throat. “I need you to do a perimeter since you and your  _ daddy  _ decided to keep the village up all last night.” This time Chrome leaped over and put his hand over Senku’s mouth, who was grinning ear to ear devilishly. Ukyo turned bright red and whipped away. In a high pitched voice he called out behind him as he hurried away.

“ _ YepalrightI’lldotheperimeterchecknow.” _

  
  


After walking a decent amount among the leaf barren trees and cooling down both emotionally and physically, a thought occurred to him. He immediately stopped, turned tail, and wandered towards his favorite tree. The same tree that he loved to sit in, the view of the ocean on one and and the mountain on the other in the shade was the perfect indulgence on a summer afternoon. Now though, the skeletal tree wasn’t ever visited because of the cold wind higher up, and it wasn't in a very strategic location to actually do business.

The trek there was filled with racing thoughts, shoving off the embarrassment from earlier. The monotonous crunch of the snow beneath him became static in his mind, a restful respite for him to clear it. 

Moments later he neared the small clearing, his favorite large oak proudly in the center. Leaning on its mighty trunk was his boyfriend. The blond captain grinned as he noticed Ukyo coming close. Curious and incredulous, the jade eyed boy skeptically looked him up and down. 

“And what are you doing here?” He stared quizzically, arms crossed in suspicion.

“So it worked~” the taller boy smirked. “I can always rely on the others to bring you right to me.” He playfully added, taking dramatically slow steps towards him. Once he was inches away from his face, he leaned in close to his ear. 

“Happy one month, my dear.” He whispered, teasingly. Ukyo almost pulled back but was stopped from a sudden kiss on the lips from his partner. The shock wore off as he melted into it, enjoying the divine bliss that was unexpected. When they eventually pulled apart, Ryusui pulled out an object from behind his back and presented it to Ukyo. 

“I brought you a gift!” He beamed. Ukyo took a step back to examine it. Turning it around in his hand, he realized it was a wooden spyglass. The carvings engraved into it were detailed and ornate as it shined gold. Ukyo stood speechless as he stared in awe at the craftsmanship of the present. After a moment of silence, Ryusui nudged him.

“Go on, try it.” He winked and pointed towards the large oak tree. Still speechless, he walked to the trunk and looked back with the utmost gratitude. 

“Sailors and pirates would use those to see things on the horizon,” he continued, “so I figured you could also use one for when you’re up here. After all, they’re perfect eyes to match your perfect hearing, huh?” He said, damn proud of himself, and put his hands in his hips.

“Uh-huh.” Ukyo half-mindedly murmured. Looking through the spyglass at the top of the tree occupied all of his thoughts at that given moment. The far away ocean was now pristine and crystal clear. Turning his body, he could see Suika and the other kids still playing tag. Next to them was the other captains, who were exchanging laughs as Gen lightheartedly punched Senku’s arm and they glanced over to where the pair was. Ukyo tried his hardest not to tear up… and failed.

Pulling the spyglass from puffy eye was like pulling magnets apart from each other. He coughed and blinked hard as he tried to hide his emotions. “It’s… it’s lovely.” He started. “You can see everything from up here, in detail.” The chill in the air disappeared from his flustered face, the only trace of the cold being from the freezing tears that dripped down it. 

The sun finally broke through the clouds, midday encroaching the isolated pair. Golden rays shone off of Ryusui’s blonde hair, bringing out the honey in his eyes. Ukyo staring made him turn pink, but he wouldn’t let himself shrink away. He smiled wide, knowing that Ukyo deeply cherished the spyglass he made for him. As he made his way back down the trunk, smiling all the while, he couldn’t help but feel a pang in his heart for all that his partner had done for him. A soul-heavy, internal wave of gratitude that couldn’t be put into words rolled through.

_ Ugh.  _ He loved this man too much.

As his feet crunched back into the fresh snow, he locked eyes with his lover, the snow reflecting off of them like shooting stars shining into Ukyo. He thought of him as he just broke free from his petrification, already sure of himself on everything he would ever do. He thought of him as he wept into his shoulder, only letting him see his weak side and letting him comfort and console him.

Ryusui was now physically bothered from the amount of sheer stare he was receiving. He shifted his eyes and coughed. Before he could say whatever was about to come from his mouth, Ukyo stole it with his lips as he practically leaped onto him. Ryusui backpedaled in surprise, and didn’t manage to catch himself. The pair plopped down into the snow with gasps and squeals. The blonde’s soft gaze that was reserved only for special moments like these with his lover clenched the heart of the boy on top of him. Ukyo decided to seal this picture to his memory, with the snow around Ryusui sparkling from the sun and the warmth emanating from the two of them so that they didn’t feel the cold whatsoever. He leaned in to kiss Ryusui once more, content to lay there the rest of the day. If this was what one month of dating gave him, he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life like this.


End file.
